


Dear N.A.S.A., your mom thought I was big enough. sincerely, Pluto.

by Daniela Barisone (queenseptienna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Humor, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/Daniela%20Barisone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from the space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear N.A.S.A., your mom thought I was big enough. sincerely, Pluto.

**Author's Note:**

> La traduzione me la sono fatta fare, prego sia tutto giusto.

N.A.S.A. was genuinely upset, though in a good way, from a certain point of view. She squeezed in her hands the paper that she had printed in her office, rereading it over and over again, while sinking to the memory of embarrassment.  
" _Dear N.A.S.A., your mom thought I was big enough. Sincerely, Pluto._ "  
  
Her mother was the Earth.  
By adolescence, N.A.S.A. had begun to show some interest in what was around, she wanted to know the friends of his mother and understand their history. A little as children do who seek the attention of adults.  
When she began looking to other planets, NASA was impressed by all of them (his favorite was Saturn, the ring of ice and debris was particularly exciting for her), the severe appearance of  Jupiter instilled a certain terror, not to mention the ways of doing haughty of Venus. Finally, she formed a special friendship with Mars, with whom she spent most of the time discussing life forms, glaciers and a number of crap really interesting.  
Then, at some point, she had her eyes on a distant planet and began to yearn to know. His mother, however, had gunned down instantly, saying "Pluto is too small to be classified as a planet."  
Overcome by an overwhelming desire to see with his own eyes that reality, N.A.S.A. had waited for her mom was distracted by the news of life forms on Mars (she had prepared everything as befitted and Mars had been compliant) and was absent the time needed to reach that planet shady who was always away from everyone.  
When she reached greeted him shyly. Pluto was perhaps smaller than Earth, but it sure was huge compared to N.A.S.A. "Hello. My mom says you're not a real planet because you're not big enough."  
"Oh yeah?" Pluto answered, standing in front of her with all its grandeur and five satellites (mom only had one and instantly N.A.S.A. decided that Pluto was beating down the line). The irritated look on the planet had put her in awe, making her wonder if perhaps there was no need to leave and so she did.  
Subsequently, N.A.S.A. spent all his free time to focus telescopes on Pluto, which always seemed small and distant, but still eye-catching. She was anxious to know him better, maybe go out with and know more about its orbit, and maybe try to convince his mother to give him a real name.  
Pluto had then taken the first step, sending an invitation through nasty Eris (who had tried to hinder their meeting in every way). N.A.S.A. accepted instantly, finding an excuse credible enough with Earth that was not the launch of some gold plaque in space.  
  
The rest, N.A.S.A. remembered with some warmth, as she placed the paper on the desk and felt a thrill of excitement.  
He snuck out of the house and had reached the rank of trans-Neptunian, ready to meet the planet. Eventually her mother had decided to call it a dwarf planet, but you know what they say about dwarfs, right?  
With those five satellites, Pluto made her mad, stimulating every weak point due to its asteroid belt and making dirty every single word whispered to his very human ear.  
Although she was dressed in space suit, Pluto was able to slip off of her, thanks to the strength of his extremely eccentric orbit, but definitely effective, judging by the groans of N.A.S.A., that she was jerked around by its gaseous atmosphere.  
Pluto knew his business, there was no doubt. Soon N.A.S.A. found herself be kissed with the whole solar system in the background, while Pluto relayed words of love recording them on asteroids passing through.  
She blushed again in retrospect, and bent the card and settled in the drawer, hoping only that his mother Earth would not find it, because one thing was certain: Pluto was not small and she wanted to go out with still together.


End file.
